


Can't Always Protect

by silencedancer



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-12
Updated: 2008-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon watches his daughter play on the playground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Always Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a drabble community. Prompt was Playground.

Jim Gordon watched his red-haired daughter play on the jungle gym and he smiled. It was under bright, sunny days like this that Gordon thought that there might be some hope for this city. He wanted his daughter to grow up happy and safe.

His daughter suddenly cried out and fell to the ground, skinning her knees. Gordon ran as fast as he could to her and hugged the crying child, saying soothing words.

Barbara clung to her father and said between her tears, "Daddy, why does it hurt so much?"

All Gordon could say was, "I don't know, honey."


End file.
